


Just Another Day...

by TurquoiseWAR



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blind!Doggo, Drinking, F/M, Grillbs having another busy day, Just a bunch of drunks and poker, No Cursing, Pay your gosh darn tabs, Tabs, mentioned Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseWAR/pseuds/TurquoiseWAR
Summary: Yet another day at Grillby's tavern, one that is fairly busy. For once, Sans isn't at the bar, but no one seems to notice.. Just this once, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby, I do not own any of the characters, though I own the ideas of this story and that is all! ((This is also my first story in Undertale, so the characters might not sound the greatest.. My apologies for that.))

   Another busy day. That's all it was. The tavern was almost full with monsters and Grillby was trying to serve everyone drinks. It's not that he hadn't done this so many times before, but it just felt a bit overwhelming. He'd never say that out loud, of course, but he would still think it. "'Ey Grillbs, can I have another shot of 'spicy' cocktail over 'ere?" One of the many monsters hollered in a drunken state, nearly making him sigh. Picking up the bottle that contained various peppers and spices, mashed into a liquid with liquor, he poured it into a shot glass. After pouring in the liquid, he began to walk over to one of the many tables, which had one monster.  
   A 'bunny' with swirl-like eyes laid on the table, seemingly passed out. "T-Thanks, Grillbs. I owe ya~" Bun slurred to the bartender, who placed the glass in front of him. "..I'll put it on your tab, but you better pay for it.." Grillby warns, not wanting yet another 'Sans,' who doesn't pay his tab. "D-Don't worry, I will!" The 'bunny' assures, picking up the glass with an ear and drinking from it. Turning away from the other monster, he saw something. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another table with multiple monsters. Greater Dog, Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa all sat around the table. They appeared to be playing poker.  
   Doggo looked over, before smiling around his bone slightly as he waves the other over, "'Ey Grillby, check this out!" Walking over to the many guards, the fire monster raised a brow as he glanced at him. "...Not trying to offend, but aren't you blind?.." Doggo simply shrugged a shoulder, not seeming offended like Grillby had expected. "Yeah, but Greater Dog, Dogamy and Dogaressa usually tell me what they have. From what each of 'em told me, this is definitely goin' to be close!" A bark came from GD, as they placed down a flush. Afterwards, Dogamy put down a full house with a triumphant smile. Unfortunately, that smile was some-what wiped off, when Dogaressa placed a royal flush on the table.  
   She took all the bones that were piled up, smirking to herself. Dogamy simply smiled as he nuzzled his love's face. "..Wow, that was fairly close.." Grillby butted in after a long moment, watching what had gone down with a blank expression. "Told ya!" Doggo seemed to chirp out, as he crossed his arms over his chest, before puffing out a cloud of smoke. Slowly walking back to the bar, a voice stopped him, "Grillby, could ya get me a 'strong' beer with a bone in it?" Looking back, he saw Doggo looking in his direction as best as he could. "...Sure." In a matter of moments, he was shuffling through his various bottles of liquor, before finding one of his strongest ones. It was filled with more alcohol and had a mixture of spices that gave it a bit of a kick.  
   Repeating what he had done with his first drink, the man added a bone to it this time and put it in a bigger glass. Grasping the handle of it, Grillby brought it over to Doggo, speaking to catch his attention, "..Here you go.." The other smirked/smiled, sharp canines showing as they took it from him with a grateful, "Thanks!" The fire being nodded, before advising, "..I'll put it on your tab as well, but you better pay it.." This earned him a simple, "I will." Going over to the bar once again, he picked up a fire-proof notebook. Picking up a pen as well, he began to write down names and the prices of the drinks. 'Doggo- 45 gold for a Strong Beer. Bun- 25 gold for a Spicy Cocktail.' Upon writing that down he leaned against the counter, letting his eyes scan across the bar. Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves. That's good...  
   Taking a break for a moment, he began to scrub at glasses that needed to be cleaned. Humming a tune to himself, he went from shot glasses, to bigger glasses, to a smaller one, once again. This was something he had gotten accustomed to. Enjoying the sound of chatter around the tavern and cheerful cries from a certain poker table. It was just another day...


End file.
